ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Alternatrix
The Alternatrix is a watch-like device, that's attached to Ben Hobson's wrist, that he can use to transform into various sentient alien species, starting with 10. Appearance The Alternatrix has a watch-like shape, a brown wristband, is small and sleek, and the face consists of black triangles and a orange hourglass. The hourglass glows different colours at certain moments. These colours signify the mode that the Alternatrix is presently in. When Ben is selecting his aliens it shows the alien's hologram standing on the core. The dial, buttons and knobs on the side are blue in colour. Modes Orange- Active Yellow- Recharging Green - Self-Destruct Pink- DNA Scan Purple - Recalibration Red - Hacked Light Blue - Chronian Influence White- Under Spell Effect Features General *The Alternatrix mainly allows for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in playlists of 10. *The Alternatrix acts as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream but still contains its own DNA database. **By accessing the Codon Stream, the Alternatrix uses special Alter-Energy to merge its wearer's DNA with the DNA samples it holds to create transformations. The Alternatrix could not transform the user into another of its own species, but maybe be able to transform them into subspecies if there's enough variation. *In order for the user to change the size, the new cells are created from unique stem cells or reconstituted to energy as needed. *The Alternatrix has a quick change feature. **The user can change back by slamming the dial. Ben can also change back mentally. **Turning the Alternatrix symbol then slamming it as a alien will change the user into another alien. *The Alternatrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist. *The Alternatrix has a built-in energy feedback blast to defend against anyone trying to force it off of its owner. *Once placed on the wearer, the Alternatrix can not be removed by normal physical means. *The Alternatrix can show a database image of all aliens unlocked. *The Alternatrix is able to repair genetic damage, such as turning people possessed by parasites back to normal such as removing Xenocytes. *The Alternatrix can genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens) *The Alternatrix has a scratch guard that Ben didn't know about. However almost instantly Ben, without noticing, caused it to fall off. *The Alternatrix changes the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color or the colour of the Alternatrix, a feature that can be turned off. *The Alternatrix can be synchronized with other Alternatrices, even without the user's intent. *The Alternatrix is waterproof and temperature resistant. *The Alternatrix can replace one of its DNA samples with someone else from the same species. Extensions *The Alternatrix has a dormant AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Alternatrix functions as a GPS. *The Alternatrix can create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges. *The Alternatrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Alternatrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Alternatrix can teleport the user through Zennith's teleportation channel. Aliens: Playlist 1: *Magrock *Ratbeast *Iceshift *Pop-Up *Anthead *Brawler *Honey-Bee *Mersquid *Hackerjacker *PhantoMask Playlist 2: *Bullcharge *Funguy *Fishface *Spidercreep *Zombite *Bloodbomb *Holocopy *Handyman * Storm-Giant Future Aliens: *Petrigator *Bubble-Gun *Copy Over (Echo Echo) Category:Earth-1218 Category:Slush7450 Category:Objects Category:Alien Technology Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes